


Caught

by waywardodysseys



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Female Oral Receiving, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Roughness, Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: You weren’t really attracted to Ezra at first but being in the small confines of the pod then the tent, Ezra was becoming tempting.
Relationships: Ezra x Reader, Ezra x You
Kudos: 23





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.

You had been on the green alien planet for who knows how long. Your team – a mute man and Ezra were the only others you spoke with. Well technically only Ezra, since Grunt (a nickname you bestowed on him because of the grunting sounds he made) didn’t prove to be adequate conversation.

You weren’t really attracted to Ezra at first but being in the small confines of the pod then the tent, Ezra was becoming tempting. 

You are alone in the tent on afternoon – hungry and sex deprive. Ezra and Grunt had decided to go digging for gems. It’s your day off, and you wanted to get off as well. They hadn’t been gone long when you decided to crawl into your bed. 

Your mind wondered off and thought of Ezra. His drawl, his deep brown eyes, that blond patch of hair. You thought of how he said your name of late.

“Y/N.” Ezra would hold onto the last syllable with his deep drawl of a voice. It did something to you. Was he noticing how you were looking at him like you wanted to devour him?

You’re lying on your bed, eyes closed. Your hands travel under the sheets, over your top, across your breasts. You slide your thumbs over your nipples, causing yourself to moan at the sensation. You keep one hand on a breast, stroking your nipple through the fabric while your hand travels further south, sliding into your pants, under your panties.

You find yourself wet and hot. You moan lowly as your fingers find your clit and your mind thinks of Ezra and his hands moving across your naked body, feeling his mouth against yours, his mouth against your core. You’re picturing his tongue against your sensitive clit as you begin circling your sensitive nub faster.

“Ezra,” you moan aloud.

“Yes?”

You stop suddenly and sit up. 

There is Ezra standing right inside of the tent in his mold green colored spacesuit sans helmet. He’s looking at you with hunger, with lust. 

You shriek back and burrow into the sheets. “How long you been standing there?”

Ezra eyes you, “since the second moan. I watched you as a hand went lower. Nice to know I help you get off. How about I actually help you this time?”

You swallow. Fuck, yes!, your mind screams. “Where’s Grunt?”

Ezra begins taking off his suit. “Don’t know, don’t care. As long as he doesn’t interrupt us, he can stay gone.”

You watch Ezra strip down to just an undershirt and his underwear. He walks over to the bed and pulls away the sheets covering your body. He kneels on the mattress as he crushes his mouth against yours.

You’re in ecstasy as you finally feel his lips against yours. A surge of heat runs throughs your body and goes straight to your core.

Ezra runs his hand down over your top and stops at your pants.

“Please Ezra,” you plead after taking your mouth from his.

He leans down and nuzzles your neck as he slides his hand into your pants and palms your hot core. “So fuckin’ wet, hot. How long you been getting off to me?”

“A while,” you whisper.

“I’d be happy to help you get off from here on out Y/N.”

You swallow then moan as you feel Ezra opening your folds and sliding in a finger.

“As long as you return the favor,” Ezra notes.

“Yes,” you ground out as a finger circles your clit. “Fuck!”

Ezra pulls away from you. He removes his hand from your core, and you whimper lightly. “Let’s get these pants off you.”

You nod as you fumble for the buttons. 

“I’ll take care of the pants Y/N. You take care of your top.” Ezra drawls as his hands reach for your pants, unbuttons them then pulls down your pants and underwear together.

You sit up and take off your top. You’re fully naked in front of Ezra and you can hear him moan as he runs his eyes over your naked body.

“I wish I would’ve caught you sooner.” Ezra takes off his shirt. “Or you caught me getting off to you.” Ezra then pushes down his underwear and reveals his already hard, thick cock.

You lean forward and take his engorged cock into your hands. Stroking him lightly, up and down. Your thumb circling the tip lightly.

“Use your mouth,” Ezra grounds out as he places a hand on your head.

You dip you head down and take his cock slowly into your mouth. Once the tip hits the back of your throat you begin moving your head up and down his cock. Your tongue swirling around the tip, already tasting the pre-cum. You reach up and cup his balls, squeezing lightly.

“Fuck—yes!” Ezra spits out. “Oh—fuck—definitely—should—sooner—than—this—oh fuck!”

You feel Ezra keep your head in place as you begin to move up and down his cock faster. Your hand squeezing his balls every few seconds. Your tongue swirling around his hard length and tip, causing him to tighten his grip on your Y/H/C hair. 

“Let me return the favor,” Ezra moans.

You look up at him and glide your tongue over his cock once before you sit back on the bed.

Ezra keeps his eyes on yours as he kneels between your legs and opens your folds. He dips his head, licking up your pussy then landing on your clit.

You bite your lip as you watch Ezra lick your clit. “Fuck!” You hiss as one of your hands reaches down and runs through his hair. You use your fingers of your other hand to tweak your nipples, giving you more shivers of pleasure to roll through your body. His tongue against the sensitive bud is driving you insane. 

“Ezra! Oh fuck!” You squeak out as your orgasm hits you quickly and rolls over you. “Fuck!”

Ezra keeps licking your clit as your body trembles under his tongue. He inserts one finger in you then two. Taking your juices onto his fingers and rubbing his cock. He’s ready to be inside of you, ready to feel how tight your pussy is.

“Fuck me Ezra!” You pant out as he finishes his tongue lashing against your clit.

“I’d thought you never ask,” Ezra growl as he pushes you back against the bed and spreads your legs. He enters in you one quick thrust. 

“Fuck!” Ezra moans. Your tight, hot, wet around his throbbing cock.

You moan and arch your back at finally feeling his cock inside of you. Thanking yourself and the gods, or whatever entity, he came back to the tent and found you pleasuring yourself with thoughts of him.

Your hands reach around his back and you dig your fingers in as Ezra kisses you then moves his mouth to your neck. He lightly nips and bites at your skin. “Oh—fu—Ezra!”

“So tight! Mmm—yes Y/N!” Ezra pants as his thrusts become quicker.

You roll your hips meeting his thrusts and your fingernails are digging into his skin because your orgasm is just…over…this… “Fuck! Ezra!” You scream as your orgasm rolls down the hill and through your veins.

“Y/N!” Ezra shouts as he explodes inside of you.

Your pussy milks his cock as Ezra cums inside of you. Oh, he was right. You wish you had found him stroking himself, getting off or just flat out told him you wanted to fuck him sooner than this. Life would have been much better on this alien planet.

Ezra collapses on top of you. “You better not wait months on end for the next round Y/N.”

You push him off you so you can breathe. “Oh, trust me, I’m not waiting months. How about an hour?”

Ezra grins at you as you brush your lips against his.


End file.
